Scooby-Doo Monster Pic
Mano Tiki Tia.jpg|Mano Tiki Tia Redbeard.jpg|Red Beard green giggling ghosts.png|Giggling Green Ghosts Miner49er.jpg|Miner Forty-Niner is one of the classic Scooby Doo monsters and was featured twice in the Scooby Doo universe, in the third incarnation of the show and the second live action movie. Snow_ghost.jpg|Snow ghost Space_kook.jpg|Space Kook Wax_phantom.jpg|The wax phantom is a monster brought life by a cancelled show host he almost got Shaggy and Scooby into a pot of wax.The wax phatom turned out to be rodger stevens the tv stations onwer werewolf ghost.jpg|The Werewolf Ghost was an unnamed sheep rustler in disguise. 174px-Blackknight.jpg|The Black Knight was a clad suit of black armour. He was voiced by Bob Papenbrook. 180px-Apeman.jpg|Ape ManDaphne's Uncle John, a film director, has hired the gang as extras on his new film, The Ape Man of Forbidden Mountain, after the superstitious locals refuse to go on the set: the story is based on a real legend about an apeman that burned down a local mansion. Filming begins with a shot of the star, Candi Mint, standing on a rope bridge and being menaced by the Apeman, played by Carl, the stuntman. But when the ape-like figure begins shaking the bridge, it becomes apparent that she is confronting the real Ape Man. Scooby runs out on the bridge and drives it off. They find Carl locked in a trunk, and both he and Candi quit the picture until the Ape Man is caught. The gang decide to investigate. 180px-Backstage2.jpg|Evil Puppeteer 180px-Ghosthassle.jpg|Phantom of Vasquez Castle 250px-Zentuo.jpg|Zen Tuo was apparently a Chinese spirit who was similar to Ivan the Terrible. He killed two messengers. He died later. They all rose from the dead and searched for a Chinese mask to cover Zentuo's hideous face. He turned out to be Mr. Fong, a story teller who had hired henchmen. 300px-Creeper.jpg|CrCreeper is a phantom/zombie who walks through walls and robs banks. Creeper was one of the classic Scooby Doo monsters, was featured twice in the Scooby Doo universe in the third incarnation of the show and the second live action movie.The Creeper appeared as a recurring enemy in Scooby Doo Nights of 100 Frights. Velma also sees the Creeper in her glasses which was planted by the MasterMind. He looks like Tom Adams. He also appears in a commercial promoting a walk to cure cancer. In Scooby Doo Mystery Incorporated Alice May poses as the daughter of Deacon Carswell. eeper caveman.jpg|While fishing at the beach, Shaggy snags and pulls ashore a giant block of ice containing a frozen caveman. Velma recognizes it as a two million-year-old caveman discovered in the Arctic and washed over the side of a research vessel during a storm. The kids take it to Oceanland and leave it with two scientists, Professors Wayne and Engstrom. After they leave, someone turns a space heater onto the caveman; Engstrom leaves for the dockside while Wayne remains behind to work on some research notes. ccg.jpg|He was activated when Shaggy Rogers and Scooby Doo were doing dumb things to the control panel causing some of the monsters to come to life, including Captain Cutler himself. When the gang went down to the old high school clubhouse they didn't know that Captain Cutler was in the water. While Fred, Velma and Daphne were working on the control panel Shaggy and Scooby were outside near the mystery machine when Shaggy and Scooby walked over near the water when Shaggy said "We can be Heroes and save the day" and then he says "You know what we can do right" and picks up a rock from the ground and skips it across the water until it hit something metal underneath the water. Then bubbling sounds and a glow began to rise out of the water Shaggy stared in horror as they saw Captain Cutler's Ghost and he said "Captain Cutler's Ghost" and the ghost made a moaning sound then Shaggy yelled "Captain Cutler's Ghost" when Fred said "they found us we got to get this thing back to the Monster Hive" and which the gang headed for the Mystery Machine and the ghost made a loud moaning sound as he climbed out of the water and took out his spear gun and fired it at the Mystery Machine and then started pulling it backwards when the gang what are we gonna do then Fred said "Fine Let's go back" and then backed up the Mystery Machine and then just like that Cutler's body made a loud splash sound as it hit the water. His body was later discovered in the water by a boat and salvaged his head off and took it back to the city and the woman of the press Shaggy can we get your photo in this and said Yes. When Scooby got freaked out it was actually Shaggy not Captain Cutler's Ghost and that's how the life of Captain Cutler ended. Charlie_the_robot.jpg|Charlie is a robot designed and built by Mr. Jenkins, to help run his amusement park when he is busy. However, the robot goes haywire and leaves a path of destruction when his wife messes it up, since she believes robots should not work in a place where children are present. Ghostclown.jpg|The Ghost Clown is secretly portrayed by Harry the Hypnotist in "Bedlam in the Big Top". He dressed up as the Ghost Clown, and hypnotized Shaggy, Scooby, and Daphne in to doing dangerous acts in Barnstorm's circus, causing mayhem. He went against the circus because he was sent to prison after he was caught stealing at the circus. He has only made one appearance in the series though his costume has made cameos in other Scooby Doo media. Anka.jpg|This was Ankha's first appearance. After the kids went to pick up some sandwiches, he broke into the museum and turned the professor to stone. When the gang returns, they find Ankha all over the place. He wants the Egyptian Coin Shaggy had. After several encounters, it turns out that Dr. Najib and Scooby had been turned to stone. As Shaggy mourns over Scooby's petrification, Scooby digs himself out of the shed a few feet away. After realizing that Ankha didn't really turn Scooby to stone, the gang decides they need to catch him. In the end though, Shaggy and Scooby end up taking a lawn mower ride with him, which ends in Scooby catching him in a basketball goal. The gang then unmasks him to reveal Dr. Najib. swamp whith.jpg|Swamp Witch headless spector.jpg|The Headless Specter was created to scare away folks, while the owner of the broken down place looked for the hiding place of the secret treasure.